Trouble in Paradise
by icarlyfan812
Summary: Logan's half-sister come to the Palmwoods. What will happen with her and the boys? Plus, Katie is very sick. Will she be able to survive? Find out in: Trouble in Paradise.
1. Sister

Kendall, Carlos, James, and Logan were sitting around there kitchen table in a very awkward silence. They had some of the worst days they could remember.

Kendall and Jo had a fight and split up. He had no idea if this time they would actually get back together, it had been a really bad fight. He was so worried because really, he did love Jo. She was pretty much all he could ever think about.

Carlos had lost his helmet...again. He went everywhere with that helmet. Sometimes the other boys thought that if he had to choose, Carlos would pick his helmet over them. He LOVED that helmet. Yet somehow, it had been stolen. He had searched all over the Palmwoods hotel, all over L.A, and he even put up posters across the town. He wanted his helmet back.

Logan was majorly stressed out by Camille. All she had done that day was slap him around. He had red marks all over his face from her slaps. Every word he had spoken that day hurt him really bad. He was thinking about leaving her because she was way to dangerous for him. He wasn't sure how he could ever break up with a girl like her though, because just like Kendall and Jo, he loved Camille with all of his heart.

James had been rejected by all three of the Jennifers, all in the same day. That really sucked. James didn't really take rejection well. He would cry over it, he wouldn't show anyone, but he would. All of the boys knew that. He didn't know who ALL of the Jennifers could say no to him. He was "The Face" after all.

So they sat around the table quietly until Mama Knight and Katie walked in. Katie was looking really pale, and the noticed how tired she had been lately.

"Hey boys," Mama Knight said, "Katie is really feeling bad. I'm going to take her to the doctor so he can give his opinion. You boys be good!" She turned and left with Katie trudging behind them.

After more awkward silence, Carlos simply got up and went on to bed. After a while, James left to. It was just Kendall and Logan left together. Neither of them really knew what to say to each other. They didn't want to hurt each others feelings. They had all had really rough days, and they both knew that each others feelings would be hurt much more easily now.

Right as Logan was about to wish Kendall luck with Jo, the doorbell rang. Kendall jumped up to get it, hoping that it was Jo at the door. Instead, he found a really skinny girl of about 14, with flaming red hair, and the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen in his entire life. She smiled when she saw him.

"Um...hello." She said rather uncomfortably. She let out a nervous giggle. "Is Logan Mitchell here? Is this his residence?" She questioned.

"Yes, it is. Why?" He asked her. He had never seen this girl before, and he was sure that Logan hadn't either. How did she know this was where he was?

"Um... I need to speak with him. Now. It's really important that I do." She looked scared and upset about something.

He called to Logan, who was still in the kitchen. Logan came to the door.

"Hey Kendall. What-" He stopped when he noticed the girl at the door. "Who is she?"

"Well, I don't know Logan. She needs to speak with you though." Kendall walked off.

"Hello," the girl said, "My name is Kara Summers."

"Hi?" Logan said. He had no idea what this girl wanted out of him.

"Listen Logan, there really isn't an easy way to say this...I'm your sister."

Logan stood there, stunned at her words. There was no way she could ever be related to him. Unless, all those nights that Logan's dad had been away, he had really been seeing another woman.

Tension filled the air, but finally Kara spoke again. This was when he finally noticed that she had a bag in her hands.

"I'm here to live with you guys for a little while. My mother has gone missing and I am therefore without a place to stay. It's okay if you say no, but I really do need somewhere to go."

Logan stood there for a moment, then turned and beckoned her to enter.


	2. Illnesses, Breakups, and Hookups

The next morning was super uncomfortable for the boys, Kara, Katie (who was still looking tired), and Mama Knight. They were all quite unsure what to do about where Kara was going to stay while living with all of them. Of course, they all had the same reaction to her presence, freaking out first, and then the feeling of intense awkwardness crept up upon them.

The other boys couldn't help but noticing how Kendall looked at Kara. Yes, she was quite beautiful, but there seemed to be more than just a crush forming in Kendall's eyes. But he couldn't be falling in love, could he? He had barely known her a day!

So they just sat there until the phone rang. They knew that Katie's test results were in. They all held their breath as Mama Knight answered the phone.

"Hello? Yes...I see...I'll tell them...Yes, it will be hard, but it must be done. Goodbye."

They all were worried. Bad news was coming.

"You guys, that was the doctor. Katie...has...leukemia." She burst out into tears.

All of the boys, Kara, and Katie just sat there for a minute in a tense silence. Then, Katie's sobs broke through the spell, and soon everyone in the room was sobbing uncontrollably, even Kara cried for Katie. They knew what this meant for all of them...misfortune.

(Page Break)

They all decided that they were going to try to relax by the pool. They walked into the lobby, and everyone turned and stared at Kara. Who was she? What was she doing there? Why was she with the Big Time Rush boys?

In the pool area, they ran into Jo and Camille. They all sat down. Camille couldn't help but notice Kara sitting there with Logan, seeming particularly happy.

"Um...Logan? Who is your 'friend' over there?" She asked him.

"Well Camille, there isn't an easy way to say this but-"

"You're breaking up with me? For her?" That was when Kara butted in.

"Me and him? Hell no! He's my brother. Well, half brother anyway." Camille smiled at Kara's words.

"Oh well, that's cool then. Welcome to the Palmwoods. Sorry I freaked out on you there, it's just you're so pretty I got really jealous there."

"Oh it's chill. Thanks. I'm glad to be here. L.A is nice!"

They got to talking for a little while. Kendall told both Jo and Camille about Katie. They said they were sorry about her, and that they hoped everything would work out.

Everything was going great up until the point where Jo started flirting with Kendall again. That's when Logan noticed a slight, but evil smile form upon her face.

She got up and walked over to where Kendall and Jo were sitting, and then she did what nobody saw coming, she kissed him. On his mouth, in front of his girlfriend, and in front of the boys, and in front of the entire Palmwoods hotel. It was a long kiss too! Everybody at the pool watched in anticipation what would Kendall do? Kendall kissed her back, that's what he did!

Then, when they finally broke apart, they got up and left the pool. They boys and Camille followed, leaving Jo sitting there all by herself, barely holding together. Kendall and Jo were not over! She wouldn't let it happen. They had just had their first kiss, and their first fight, and their first make up. She was not going to let it be over that fast.

But no matter how hard she tried in the days that followed, she couldn't get Kara and Kendall apart. They were in love, and she was old news...very old news.


End file.
